


Why Tony loves his bots

by faabyy21



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and bots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faabyy21/pseuds/faabyy21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By orithil: Dum-e and Jarvis are like family to Tony. Steve, as a child of a non computerized time just DOESN'T understand. Let Tony explain him a thing. Fluff is welcome. Bonus points if you tag me in it so I can find it really quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Tony loves his bots

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt I was sent to drabble on my tumblr.

Tony, as usual, spent his days around his robots, building new things and upgrading his armor. Since being dug out, Steve had gotten in the habit of hanging around Tony’s lab, though he mainly would sit on the couch and sketch Tony’s bots. Going over his sketch book one day, Steve realized many of them were of Stark lovingly scolding the robots, and whichever weren’t, were of Tony lovingly commanding the robots to help where they should.

He had been wondering about these little glances at his machines. It was look Tony didn’t give to many people. There was a lot of glaring, hand gesturing, and screaming that would go on, mainly towards Dum-e, which Steve felt was undeserved. Then the robot would lower its claw and the sound made by his mechanism made it seem like it was sighing. Though this showed Steve the robots had personalities, he still did not quite understand the connection the two had.

"No!" Tony sighed exasperated, "Dum-e, that doesn’t go there, stop! If you do that again I will donate you." He groaned and sighed, dropping his instruments on the table. Quickly, the bot redid what he had mistakenly broken, and offered it up to its owner, "so that’s the only way I can get you to work? With threats?" Tony said snatching the object from him, "see, you can actually work."

Steve had been staring at the two, head crooked, with a slight frown on his brow. 

"What are you lookin’ at?" Tony asked.

"Just trying to understand your relationship with your robots." Steve answered calmly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you yell at them often, but you seem more like a parent scolding a child, more so than a man talking to a machine that is supposed to answer to you," Cap explained. "Just something I’ve been observing." _  
_

Tony squinted at Steve. “Well they are learning bots,” he said.

"And that is supposed to mean something to me…" Steve added, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"It means they learn as they go. They have their own intelligence and personalities, and develop from their experiences."

"Much like a child," Steve nodded.

"Yes. So if I treat them like children, that is why. I want them to learn and learn well. And dum-e was the first AI, Artificial Intelligence, bot I built, so I have a lot of patience with him. A lot more than I have with most. If not I get JARVIS to be in his tracks, because I  _would_  have donated him long ago if JARV didn’t have full control over them when they fully misbehaved.”

"I see."

"Why are you jealous?" Tony asked with a smirk, arching his eyebrow.

"I was simply curious. I found it a bit odd, honestly." Cap said truthfully.

"The great Captain America, jealous of a 27 year old robot." Stark continued to tease. 

Steve let out a chuckle, “Well he is, technically, a lot younger than I am.”

"That is true, you are looking pretty good though-"

"I know, I know, Capsicle." Steve cut him

Tony frowned, wrinkling his nose slightly, “Well you are no fun.”

"I know you don’t think that," Cap smiled.

"And how exactly do you know this?" Stark walked to the couch, and sat by Steve, shoulders brushing against each others.

"Personal experience." He said simply with a shrug. He had learned to not be intimidated by Tony’s flirting, since it was light hearted most of the times. Also, they were alone, so he did not need to be discrete.

Tony gave him a look that read as though he was out of come backs, slightly amused but still annoyed that Steve had managed to shut him. “Whatever,” he muttered before getting up and going back to work.


End file.
